Lydens gennembrud
Udgangspunkt * Inden lydens gennembrud havde man ansat en person til at sidde og spille musik til filmene. * Stor konkurrence om at være det første land/firma til at lave lydfilm. * Vitaphone/Warner Bros. Introducerer lyd optaget på grammofon (sound-on-disc) * Kvinde optræder i vaudeville teater, hvilket optages på grammofonplade. * Liveoptræden var for dyr, derfor kunne man nu blot afspille lyden via grammo. * Hovedsageligt klassisk musik i begyndelsen. * Sound-on-disc var for dyrt, derfor introducerede man kort efter sound-on-film. * Photophone også sound-on-film udviklet af RCA. Lyd ligger på filmstrimlen * De første lydfilm var egentlig newsreels (Mossulini, Fox) Første film med tale * Alan Crossland: The Jazzsinger (Warner Bros. 1927), med All Jolson, som var et stort jazznavn. * The Jazzsinger blev af mange betragtet som stumfilm, men havde et synkroniseret lydspor. * Warner Bros./Vitaphone Satser på lydfilmen med stor succes til følge. * Warner/Vita kommer med The singing fool (1928), som bliver en KÆMPE succes. Igen med All Jolson i hovedrollen. * Warner Bros. er ikke en del af The Big Five, hvor alle ”medlemmerne” har skrevet under på en aftale (1927) om at handle som én enhed. De satser altså ikke på lydfilm endnu. Vælger Vitaphone frem for Phonotone. De satser dog på lydfilm året efter. Komplikationer * Manglende mulighed for lydklip nødvendiggør brug af flere kameraer – statiske film. * Brian Foy: Lights of New York (Warner, 1928) Først All-talkie. * Mikrofonerne skulle tæt på, for at optage lyd. Kasser over kamera da de larmer. * Manglende brug af lydklip nødvendiggjorde flere kameraer. * Lubitsch: The Love Parade (1929) undgår komplikationerne, der var forbundet med brugen af flere kameraer, ved at flytte kameraet ved hver replik (The Lubitsch touch). * Man havde to slags film: Tonefilm og talefilm. To versioner af filmene * Dyrt at fremvise lydfilm. * Derfor lavede man to versioner: Med og uden lyd. * Hitchcock: Blackmail (1929) – egentlig færdiglavet som stumfilm, men man lavede den til talefilm, uden underlægningsmusik. Også Vampyr, Dreyer. Til eksport indspilledes særskilte versioner på andre sprog * Clarence Brown: Anna Christie (MGM, USA 1930) I engelsk version. Feyder lavede den tyske version. * Besværliggjorde eksportmulighederne for eksempelvis lande som Danmark, Sverige osv. Tyskland udfordrer Hollywood * I Tyskland dannede man Tobis-Klang (Tonbild Syndikatet og Klangfilm gik sammen). * Tobis-Klangfilm, RCA (bliver til RKO, som senere kommer under Disney) og Western Electric indgår Paris-aftalen, som deler verden mellem sig i Paris, 1930. * Aftalen ophører da 2. Vk bryder ud. * Sternberg: Der Blaue Engell (UFA, 1930) med Emil Jannings. * Filmen er kendt for sin brug af realistisk motiveret off-screen lyd. * Lang: M (1931) brug af fløjten til også at drive narrativet off-screen. * Lang: Dr. Mabuse: Das Testament (1933) Man hører ham inden han er i billedet. Diegetisk offscreen lyd. Tobis-Klangfilm tager til Frankrig * Tobis-Klangfilm laver tre af René Clairs første lydfilm * Stort internationalt publikum. * René Clair: Le Million (Tobis-klang 1930) - Musicalfilm. * Rene Clair: Længe leve friheden (Tobis-klangfilm, 1931) * Rene Clair: anvendte ofte “forkerte” lyde til ting (en blomst, der synger I Længe leve friheden) og fodboldlyde I Le Million. USSR, Vitaphone * Lyden skal bruges selvstændigt fra billedet – montageteori. * Meget få biografer havde lydsystemer. * Lydfilm-manifest sept.-okt. 1928: Eisenstein, Pudovkin, Aleksandrov – lyden skulle ikke bare gengive billedet, men tilføje noget nyt. * Pudovkin: Dessertøren (1933) – Sidste film i montage-bevægelsen. * Dessertøren: Musikken ændrer karakter og er således med til at lede narrativet. Politimand der dirigerer trafikken akkompagneres af klassisk musik frem for storbylarm. Han ligner en dirigent. Danmark * Scnéevoigt: Eskimo, 1930 Præsten fra Vejlby, 1931. Kategori:Historiske perioder